De Tarjetas e Insensibilidad (Traducción al Español)
by Pekis Fletcher
Summary: OF CARDS AND UNFEELING - Rose Weasley no grita, llora, o exige cosas. Se niega a sentir. Y No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegué a sentir algo por una prácticamente sociópata. OS.


**Of Cards And Unfeeling**

**-De Tarjetas e Insensibilidad-**

* * *

_Este OS es una TRADUCCIÓN, y le pertenece a __CompletelyDone__ aquí en Fanfiction. Tengo el correspondiente permiso para traducirla, y dado que dijo que se pasaría por aquí cuando estuviera publicado, espero que leas esto y me permitas decirte - ¡GRACIAS!- por la oportunidad._

_Para quién lo desee, el link a la historia original se encuentra en mi perfil, en la sección de Traducciones, al final._

* * *

_Rose Weasley no grita, llora, o exige cosas. Se niega a sentir. Y No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegué a sentir algo por una prácticamente sociópata._

Ahora que lo pienso bien, fue una terrible idea sentarme junto a Rose Weasley esta mañana.

Y por qué habría de hacerlo, se estarán preguntando. Bueno, la respuesta corta es que me gusta estar en su compañía. Una respuesta aún más corta es que ella me gusta. Tres pequeñas palabras. Ninguna suena muy complicada. Pero lo es.

Antes de que sigan adelante y asuman que el único problema de mis sentimientos por Weasley está basado exclusivamente en la rivalidad que hay entre nuestras familias…bueno, dejen de asumir. El problema es que era imposible que me gustara. Era incluso más imposible el que la encontrara atractiva. Y no hablo en el sentido superficial de la palabra. He salido con chicas que son simplemente horribles; en quinto año, mi boggart en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se convirtió en Maggie Tarr, y comenzó a gritarme. Esa relación terminó bastante rápido.

No, Rose Weasley no grita, llora, o exige cosas. Se niega a sentir. No me alcanzan los dedos de la mano para contar el número de veces que la vi dejar la mesa cuando una de sus primas está llorando o expresando su profunda e inquebrantable dicha. Todavía no llegué a verla actuar por impulso, o la escuché expresar sus sentimientos por propia voluntad. Y, lo peor de todo, es que nunca sonríe. En las raras ocasiones en las que sus ojos se llenan de feroz pasión, se las arregla para que su rostro se mantenga completamente serio.

En pocas palabras, Rose es increíblemente impenetrable.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegué a sentir algo por una prácticamente sociópata, pero recientemente decidí que no iba a seguir cuestionándolo. Ha pasado ya casi un año, voy a dejar Hogwarts en cuatro meses, y Rose todavía no tiene idea de que me encanta. Bueno, y si lo sabe, parece no importarle, porque no tengo siquiera esperanza de interesarle.

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Rose! – se dirige Lily Potter hacia su prima, despertándome de mi trance depresivo. Merlín te bendiga, Lily.

Rose apenas pestañea; se estira para buscar otra tostada y la recubre con jalea de frutillas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rose? – Lily pasa su mano por el costado de la brillante cabellera de Rose - ¿No estás emocionada por recibir cartas de tus admiradores secretos?

Rose hace un sonido de burla mientras lentamente coloca el cuchillo de la jalea donde corresponde. Puedo sentir una sonrisa crecer en mi rostro, pero la contengo para mantener las apariencias. La idea de que Rose tuviera admiradores secretos – y no solo uno – no es difícil de creer, siendo yo mismo la prueba viviente de eso. Pero la idea de que uno de esos anteriormente mencionados admiradores le profesara su amor inmortal… eso era absolutamente cómico. Conociendo a Rose, probablemente los miraría sin pestañear, recibiría sus chocolates y se encaminaría en la dirección opuesta a ellos sin detenerse. Dicho fenómeno es la base de mi duda personal.

-Bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambian – remarca Lily con exasperación antes de girarse hacia mí - ¿Qué me dices de ti, Scorpius? ¿Ya tienes algo planeado para hoy? – pregunta. Sus cejas se levantan peligrosamente cerca de la curva perfecta de su flequillo, y no puede evitar que una sonrisa malvada le alegre las facciones.

Déjenme decirles algo sobre Lily Potter: la chica sabe _todo._ En particular, sabe todo lo que debe ser secreto por algún motivo. ¿Alexis Statz y Frank Longbottom han estado escabulléndose juntos todos los Jueves? Ella lo vio. ¿Cormac McLaggen le mandó una carta con palabras extra fuertes a Madame Hooch hablando sobre las habilidades de su hijo jugando al Quidditch? Ella leyó la carta. ¿Puede que yo sienta algo por Rose? No me dejará vivir en paz con ello.

Y déjenme ser el primero en decirles que me hace sentir como un triste idiota.

-No estoy seguro aún – le respondo honestamente, esperando que entienda el mensaje y deje el tema antes de que le arroje mi té sobre su ropa.

Antes de que su prima pueda responder, Rose interrumpe – No hay nada malo en estar soltera el día de San Valentín, Lily, así que déjalo ya – toma un bocado demasiado grande de su tostada antes de excusarse y alejarse de la mesa. Trato con todas mis fuerzas de no ser dolorosamente obvio al verle la falda moverse de un lado al otro mientras sale del Gran Comedor.

-Puede que ella no tenga ningún problema con ello, pero tú sí.

Ahí está. La voz de la sabelotodo Lily, perforando la cavidad de mi cabeza y haciéndome sentir como un perdedor incompetente. Si hay algo peor que el hecho de que ella sepa lo que siento por Lily, es que sepa _cuándo_ y _cómo_ lo siento.

-Sabes – se reclina levemente hacia mí, con un dedo enredándose alrededor de su cabello marca Weasley – Me contó un pajarito que Bobby Nelson planeaba algo para tu…perdón, _nuestra_ queridísima Rose.

Basura. Si ya tenía dudas en confrontar o no a Rose, el sentimiento no se compara en nada a la inseguridad que siento ahora ante la mención de ese simple nombre.

Bobby Nelson. Hufflepuff de séptimo año. Capitán de Quidditch. Futuro Auror. Premio Anual. Si lo ponía en una balanza, solo su nombre era conocido por ahuyentar al resto de los participantes del juego. Y no es que los culpara. Bobby puede que siempre ganara porque los demás se rendían, pero es que nadie quería ser el pobre idiota que cuestionara su esplendor.

-¿Y? – me meto un tenedor lleno de pasta a la boca, para evitarme la humillación de llorar en voz alta.

Golpeando sus manos con manicura perfecta contra la mesa, y susurrando entre dientes, Lily me fulmina con la mirada y me dice - ¿De verdad, Scorpius? Te he visto babear por Rose por diez meses, ¿y todo lo que puedes decir cuando el maldito Bobby Nelson mete su trasero es "y"?

Me encojo de hombros y sigo enredando los spaguettis en mi tenedor. A la velocidad con la que estoy comiendo, podré pasar del almuerzo y encerrarme en un salón vacío a llorar. Lo prefiero antes de permitir que Lily meta sus manos en mi miseria.

-Bueno – Lily no despega sus ojos de mi, con la boca en una línea tensa. Cuando regreso mi atención al _Profeta_ en la mesa junto a mí, ella bufa con molestia y tira del cuello de su camisa – Bien. Quédate sentado y no hagas nada.

-Ese es el plan – declaro sin interés, sabiendo muy bien que hay un "pero" detrás de todo eso. Por experiencia, reconozco que los "pero" de Lily son equivalentes a un _Bombarda _o un _Bombarda Maxima_ directo a las entrañas, por lo que rápidamente desvío mi atención a una fotografía de un Pygmy Puff para suavizar el golpe.

-_Pero_ debes saber una cosa: este será el día que recuerdes por siempre como el día en el que _casi_ conseguiste a Rose. Quizás lo recordarás y te arrepentirás por siempre de este momento, cuando ella se convierta en Rose-maldita-Nelson con tres impecables hijos y una mansión en el sur de Irlanda – como yo no levanté la mirada, ella murmuró algo así como – Jodidos hombres y su estúpido orgullo – antes de apresurarse a salir del Gran Salón, sacudiendo la vajilla de la mesa con su movimiento.

El Pygmy Puff en el periódico se vuelve cada vez menos adorable, a medida que pasa el tiempo que lo miro. Arrojando el papel sin cuidado sobre la mesa, escucho a una estudiante más chica gritar de sorpresa cuando las gotas calientes de café se derraman sobre su túnica recién lavada. Al otro lado de la mesa, David Stockherd alardea audiblemente sobre el partido de Quidditch que se viene, mientras otra chica detrás de mí juguetea con su cabello. Tengo ganas de gritar por la insignificancia de todo lo que me rodea.

Por mucho que me duela admitirlo – y créanme, lo hace – Lily tiene razón. Soy un maldito fracaso para un Malfoy, porque aunque Lily no lo hubiera dicho, lo implicó. Tomando un sorbo excesivamente largo de mi té extra dulce, empujo hacia un lado el banco donde estoy sentado, haciéndolo rechinar.

Mientras me dispongo a salir, me quedo inmóvil de repente al escuchar una conocida y desagradable risa. Volteo mi rostro hacia la fuente, a menos de diez metros de donde estoy parado.

Siguiendo las leyes básicas de mi mala suerte, Bobby Nelson _está_ cerca de mí justo ahora, solo para hundirme aún más en el auto desprecio. Si se hubiera tratado de otro tipo, menos importante, me habría reprendido a mí mismo por pensar así.

Demasiado consciente de mi patético movimiento y mi mirada desmotivada, levanto un pie y luego el otro por encima de mi asiento. Solo soy consciente de mis zapatos desatados resonando contra el suelo mientras me dirijo hacia la salida. Nadie me mira mucho cuando Bobby está cerca.

El perfecto de Bobby. _Bobby Nelson está planeando algo para tu queridísima Rose._

Hermosísima Rose_. Te he visto babear por Rose por diez meses._

El perfecto de Bobby con la hermosísima Rose. _Rose-maldita-Nelson con tres impecables hijos y una mansión en el sur de Irlanda._

Apenas tengo tiempo de odiarme por dejar que Lily se metiera en mi cabeza, cuando siento algo dentro de mí explotar abruptamente. En un instante, me siento abrumado por el egoísmo y la negación de creer que el mundo no tiene nada para mí.

Le arranco un pedazo de papel a Suzanne Comelli, ignorando sus chillidos de niña mientras me lo llevo. Mi abuelo estaría orgulloso de mí al ver como le quito sus cosas a los de tercero. Aunque probablemente no lo suficiente como para pasar por alto mi adoración por una Weasley.

El papel estaba encantado para ser rosa, pero lo arreglé hasta dejarlo rojo, el cual –a pesar de ser un color típico de San Valentín – es el preferido de Rose. Precipitadamente, pero con suficiente cuidado como para que quede bien, lo doblo a la mitad. Escribo en el interior lo primero que se me viene a la mente, y no vuelvo a cuestionar lo escrito.

Ahora tengo que encontrar a Rose. Miro mi reloj. Faltan diez minutos para que comiencen las clases, y es Viernes. Como el caballero que me jacto de ser, debería sentirme un intruso – o al menos avergonzado de mí mismo – por saber el horario completo de Rose como si fuera la punta de mi varita, pero no puedo negar que es de lo más práctico en este momento.

Dando un paso después de otro, comienzo a correr antes de tener la necesidad de querer enterrar mi cabeza en la arena y nunca más regresar a la superficie.

-¡Rose! – me tambaleo al entrar al pasillo frente al aula de Historia de la Magia, sintiéndome prácticamente desfallecer por la falta de aire y la agitación de haber corrido a lo largo de todo el castillo. Delante de mí, Rose se detiene y voltea ante mi llamado, viéndose más perfecta y aterrorizante que nunca. Y por supuesto, con sus facciones perfectamente indiferentes – Ten –entregándole mi creación, meto mis manos en mis bolsillos para resistir el impulso de comenzar a temblar, como el idiota nervioso que soy.

Apenas leyó su nombre escrito en letras mayúsculas en la superficie de la tarjeta, y luego la abrió antes de que yo pudiera cambiar de idea.

Rose levanta la mirada entonces, y luego la regresa al papel, como si no entendiera – Mi corazón siempre estará a tu servicio – lee en voz alta, con la voz tan suave como el chocolate. ¡Chocolate! Mierda, sabía que me olvidaba algo - ¿Lees Shakespeare?

La sorpresa en sus oscuros ojos me toman desprevenido – Eh, bueno, es decir… seh – termino por admitir – Me dijiste una vez que _Timón de Atenas_ es tu preferido, por lo que le di una oportunidad. Y puedo ver por qué te gusta. La idea de que la filantropía es una forma de vanidad me sorprendió, pero…

Soy interrumpido bruscamente por una repentina calidez en mi boca. Rose me besó. En el momento correcto, también, porque yo habría seguido balbuceando incoherencias hasta olvidar como respirar. Tratando de regresar de mi desconcierto, no puedo hacer nada más que mirarla como si el sol brillara desde su trasero.

-Bueno – Rose mira a sus pies – Debo ir a clase – hace un gesto señalando hacia su espalda, donde los estudiantes comienzan a entrar al abarrotado salón.

-Bueno – repito yo, sintiéndome razonablemente ligero de la cabeza, supremamente feliz e irreversiblemente ridículo, todo al mismo tiempo – Eh, supongo que te veré por ahí.

No puedo evitar mirarla alejarse. Hay pocas cosas en el mundo mejores que ver el movimiento danzante de la falda de una mujer. Pero cambio esa declaración al instante, cuando ella voltea para sonreírme tímidamente, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Incluso a esa distancia, sé que es real.

-Por cierto, tu zapato está desatado.

Bueno, todo lo real que puede volverse. Y gracias a Merlín por eso, porque estoy hasta el culo enamorado de ella, y no quisiera que fuera de otra forma.

Apártate, Bobby, porque Scorpius Malfoy ha tomado la galleta.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! Feliz Día de los Enamorados! Quise sorprenderlos con este tierno OS que me encontré el otro día, de _Completely-Done,_ en este día particular. Ya sea que estén o no en pareja, un día en el que se festeje el amor, es un día que vale la pena celebrar. La autora Tiene unas historias muy muy dulces, que pronto espero acercarles por aquí para disfrutar.**

**No olviden dejar su opinión, para que la autora sepa qué piensan del One-Shot!**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Pekis :)**


End file.
